Daphne Hatzilakos
Daphne Hatzilakos is a fictional character in Degrassi: The Next Generation. She was first introduced as a recurring character during season two, where she was a science teacher and coach at Degrassi Community School. When Daniel Raditch was forced to reassign because of mishandling the events leading up to the shooting caused by Rick Murray, Hatzilakos became the school's only female principal to date. She leaves during the first semester of the 2007-2008 school year to take care of her mother in Regina and was replaced by Mikerty Sheppard. Following the failure of "The Shep's" tenure she returned as principal for the spring semester, before finally leaving her post to Archibald Simpson. During her first term she would have to deal with a gonorrhea outbreak, the ongoing feud with Lakehurst Secondary School (which resulted in the off-campus murder of J.T. Yorke), and the volatile assimilation of the Lakehurst students. Despite these setbacks Hatzilakos was seen as an effective and successful principal, who was able to maintain high approval ratings by both students and parents throughout her time at Degrassi, something her predecessor and successors failed to do. Her second term saw her rebuilding the students' confidence after the short, unsuccessful term of "The Shep;" by effectively dealing with the issues that were left for her, she was able to pass on a safe and productive school to her next successor. A divorcé, she either retained or readopted her maiden surname vice that of her ex-husband, Troy Stone. Their son, Peter Stone, is an alumni at Degrassi. She is portrayed by Melissa DiMarco. Character History Seasons 2-4 Although she was frequently referred to and addressed by students as "Ms. H.", several boys who found her visually appealing referred to her as Ms. Hotsauce behind her back. J.T. Yorke and other students, had a crush on her. She and J.T. helped cared for several guinea pigs including a pregnant one named Isabella. She appeared numerous times in Season 3 and 4, such as in the season premiere when she was involved during the "Emma Simpson" incident during attendance, causing her and Craig Manning to skip their second day of school to look for Shane McKay. Her end-of-year exams also made Spinner and Paige skip school as well. During mid Season 4 when Rick Murray shot Jimmy Brooks and then himself (by accident when his gun went off in the struggle with Sean), Mr. Raditch was transferred and Ms. Hatzilakos became the principal and a main character. When Spinner confessed about his involvement in Rick's shooting, she furiously expelled him from Degrassi. Season 5 It was revealed to the viewers that Ms. Hatzilakos had a son named Peter Stone. During Lexicon of Love, Ms. Hatzilakos was discovered passionately kissing teacher Archie Simpson in an empty theater, by his step-daughter, Emma Nelson, and her son Peter. Though the abortive affair goes no further, the incident causes friction and distrust between Emma and Ms. Hatzilakos in their future dealings. She eventually relents to Gavin "Spinner" Mason and allows him to return to Degrassi, albeit a year behind his former peers. At the end of the year, she revealed that she could not allow Jimmy Brooks to graduate because of the amount of school missed during his physical rehabilitation; she is forced to hold him back, and delay his graduation one year. Season 6 She returns as Degrassi's Principal for season 6. She was ignored by Emma Nelson constantly with her pleas to talk. She was also very affected by the death of J.T. Season 7 In Live to Tell, she has to talk to Darcy Edwards after she accused Mr. Simpson of touching her. She is later seen comforting Snake throughout the year. In We Built This City, the season seven finale, Ms. Hatzilakos reveals to Peter that she is taking a leave of absence, and that the two will be moving to Regina, Saskatchewan to care for her sick mother. Peter was quite upset by the prospect, and consulted attorney Harold Van Zandt about emancipation. Season 8 After she leaves without her son, Ms. Hatzilakos is replaced as Degrassi Community School principal by The Shep, who will also serve as the school's football coach. She later appears in "Money for Nothing" when she surprises Peter with a visit, she sees how Mia is comforted by Peter, and feels proud of him. She also tries to get him to go back to Saskatchewan with her. Eventually she relents and decides to let him stay, and returns to her mother's side. Season 9 At the end of Just Can’t Get Enough, her son, Peter, calls her after he overdoses on Meth and asks her to come to his flat. Later, when Peter is talking with Mia, she is seen with him and confirms that she will be staying. In Shoot to Thrill she returns as Degrassi's principal after "The Shep" and is seen at the Club Fair. The students (especially the ones who were victims of "The Shep's" intolerance) are seen taking a liking to having her back as principal. In Beat It (2) she has Riley Stavros come to her office to talk about him hitting Sam the day before, and tries to mediate a talk between him and Larissa (the school's LGBT Club president). When Riley argues back, she has him leave school for the day and write a thousand words on non-violence. In Heart Like Mine (2), she attends the basketball game. When she notices how upset K.C. Guthrie is, she and Mr. Simpson follow him to the hall. She takes the gun that he was carrying from him and later has the police arrest Coach Carson. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, she is last seen giving a speech to the seniors, and handing out diplomas to her final graduating class at Degrassi. Degrassi Minis *In the Halloween special, Degrassi of the Dead, the zombie Hatzilakos kills student Jay Hogart by biting his neck and draining all of his blood. Trivia *Daphne appeared in 65 episodes (including voice only appearances). *Of the three former principals of Degrassi, she is the only one who was not forced to resign. *The only principal to be principal twice. *Ms. Hazilakos was one of three characters that was formerly a teacher before being promoted to principal the other two were Mr. Raditch and Snake. *She was one of the six wifes to be cheated on by her husband. The other five were Mrs. Ryan, Christaine "Spike" Nelson, Mrs. Brooks, Kate Kerwin, and Helen Martin. *Daphne is one of the five teachers to be crushed on by a student. The other four were Mr. Colby, Matt Oleander, Archie "Snake" Simpson, and Winnie Oh. Relationships *Troy Stone **Start Up: Prior to Free Fallin' (2) (615) **Break Up: Prior to Free Fallin' (2) (615) ***Reason: Peter caught Troy cheating on Daphne with his intern. *Archie Simpson (affair) **Start Up: The Lexicon of Love (1) (511) **Break Up: The Lexicon of Love (2) (512) ***Reason: Emma and Peter caught Archie and Daphne kissing, and Emma felt inclined to tell her mother. Hatzilakos, Daphne Category:Female Characters Category:Teacher Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Parents Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Principal Category:Main Characters